Enzo Gabriel
|localidaden = Lower East Side, Manhattan, Nova York, |nacionalidade = |data_falecimento = }} |localidadef = St Albans, Hertfordshire, Inglaterra, |cônjuge = Toba Kubrick Ruth Sobotka Christiane Kubrick |oscares_academia = Melhores Efeitos Visuais Especiais 1968 – 2001: A Space Odyssey |atividade = 1951–1999 |BAFTA = Melhor Diretor 1976 – Barry Lyndon |national board of review = Melhor Diretor 1976 – Barry Lyndon |IMDB_id = 0000040 |veneza ='Prémio de Honra - Leão de Ouro' 1997 |outros_prêmios ='Leopardo de Ouro do Festival Internacional de Cinema de Locarno' 1959 }} Stanley Kubrick (Manhattan, Nova York, 26 de julho de 1928—St Albans, Hertfordshire, 7 de março de 1999) foi um cineasta, roteirista, produtor de cinema e fotógrafo americano. Considerado um dos mais importantes cineastas de todos os tempos, foi autor de grandes clássicos do cinema, como Spartacus (1960), Dr. Strangelove (1964), 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), A Clockwork Orange (1971), Barry Lyndon (1975), The Shining (1980), Eyes Wide Shut (1999), entre outros. Sua originalidade e persistência, aliadas a uma técnica meticulosa, profunda e paciente o colocam no panteão dos mais influentes diretores da história. Biografia Infância e adolescência Stanley nasceu em Manhattan, Nova Iorque em 1928. Era o filho mais velho do casal judeu, Jacob Leonard Kubrick e Sadie Gertrude Kubrick (Perveler, o nome de solteira), além de Stanley eles tiveram uma menina chamada Barbara Mary Kubrick, nascida em 1934. O pai de Kubrick era médico e tinha ascendência de judeus da Polônia, da Áustria e da Romênia, já sua mãe era filha de imigrantes austríacos, eles se casaram em 1927, no mesmo ano em que Jacob se formou em medicina. Stanley Kubrick apesar de vir de uma família judia nunca professou a religião e se definia como ateu. Em sua infância, o garoto do Bronx não era o que se podia chamar de "aluno exemplar". Raramente fazia as lições de casa e suas notas não eram das melhores. Mas apesar disso, tinha reconhecimento do pai em sua mente criativa. Foi este quem o encorajou a aprender xadrez (se tornou um especialista no esporte) e lhe deu sua primeira máquina fotográfica. Ainda na adolescência, visando a carreira como fotógrafo, conseguiu emprego na conceituada revista Look, mas logo Kubrick descobriu que o seu futuro estava ligado a outro tipo de câmera. Primeiros trabalhos Estreou como cineasta de curta-metragens aos 22 anos. Aos 25, obteve uma grande ajuda financeira do pai, que penhorou a casa para a produção de Fear and Desire, de 1953, seu primeiro longa-metragem. Considerou o trabalho amador e, mesmo com algumas boas críticas, logo tratou de retirá-lo de circulação. Até hoje, o filme permanece fora de catálogo, tendo sido exibido poucas vezes em festivais ou distribuído ilegalmente. Logo após, Kubrick realizaria outro longa, Killer's Kiss (br: A Morte Passou Por Perto), de 1955, outro filme pouco divulgado e de difícil acesso. Mas é a partir de The Killing (br: O Grande Golpe), de 1956, que sua carreira começa a funcionar. A trama sobre um plano de assalto ganhou a atenção de alguns produtores. Apesar disso, teve dificuldades com a adaptação da novela Paths of Glory. O filme homônimo foi estrelado pelo astro Kirk Douglas, que ajudou a levantar o projeto após ele ter sido rejeitado pelos estúdios. Kubrick fez um dos filmes antiguerra mais poderosos que o mundo do cinema já viu. Focado não em heróis, mas sim em covardes. Apesar das excelentes críticas, Paths of Glory (br: Glória Feita de Sangue; pt: Horizontes de Glória), de 1957, foi proibido em alguns países, incluindo a França. Reconhecimento e clássicos Kirk Douglas gostou de trabalhar com Kubrick. Foi ele quem o chamou para dirigir o épico Spartacus (1960) após a tensa demissão do veterano diretor Anthony Mann. Mann já havia filmado boa parte da produção quando Kubrick, com apenas 29 anos, assumiu o seu lugar. A boa relação com Douglas viria por água a baixo quando diferenças criativas se confrontaram. Kubrick perdeu a batalha e se viu obrigado a filmar sem poder colocar algumas de suas ideias em prática. Mesmo com o sucesso do filme, ele decidiu que dali por diante só iria aceitar projetos em que pudesse ter total liberdade criativa. E foi com esse pensamento que se muda para a Inglaterra em 1962. No mesmo ano começa as filmagens de Lolita (1962), clássico da literatura escrita por Vladimir Nabokov. A curiosidade sobre a adaptação da obra de Nabokov dá grande visibilidade ao filme, que mesmo imerso em polêmicas (a relação entre um homem de meia-idade e uma adolescente era a principal delas) se torna outro grande sucesso de crítica. Dois anos depois, o diretor lança outro clássico absoluto: Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (1964) (Doutor Fantástico no Brasil; Doutor Estranhoamor em Portugal). Tendo como tema a ameaça nuclear, o filme é uma comédia de humor negro com atuações e roteiro primorosos. Para atuar, Kubrick chamou o comediante inglês Peter Sellers, que se desdobra em três papéis, incluindo o de presidente dos Estados Unidos e George C. Scott (que alguns anos mais tarde se destacaria de vez em Patton, Rebelde ou Herói?). Entre os vários momentos clássicos, está o final, com direito a um major cowboy montado sobre uma bomba atômica no ar. Esse trabalho rendeu a Kubrick sua primeira indicação ao Oscar de melhor diretor. Cinco anos de produção foram necessários para o desenvolvimento de 2001: A Space Odyssey (br: 2001: Uma Odisseia no Espaço), de 1968, para muitos a melhor ficção científica já filmada. Foi escrito ao mesmo tempo em que o livro homônimo de Arthur C. Clarke estava em produção. Clarke, inclusive, deu assistência na criação do roteiro. 2001 teve uma recepção fria da crítica, mas obteve sucesso junto ao público. Até hoje, possui em sua força maior as músicas de Richard Strauss, Assim falou Zaratustra e Johann Strauss II, Danúbio Azul. Os efeitos especiais, inovadores para a época, garantiram ao filme um Oscar da categoria. Novamente indicado a melhor diretor, Kubrick vê o seu prêmio escapar. Logo após, chateado com o cancelamento do longa sobre Napoleão Bonaparte, ele segue para mais uma adaptação. Dessa vez o livro é A Clockwork Orange (Laranja Mecânica), de 1962, de Anthony Burgess, focado na violência humana e, principalmente, na da juventude. Causou grande polêmica na época de seu lançamento e foi acusado de incitar a barbárie. Na história, quatro jovens de classe trabalhadora passam as noites cometendo as maiores atrocidades: brigar, roubar, estuprar… são apenas algumas delas. A vida de um deles, Alex, (Malcolm McDowell) toma um rumo diferente quando o mesmo vai para a cadeia. Disparado o trabalho mais controverso do diretor, que lhe rendeu outra indicação ao prêmio da Academia e outra derrota. Nos anos seguintes, três filmes totalmente diferentes: um longuíssimo filme de época, um terror de gelar a espinha e a sua visão da Guerra do Vietnã. O primeiro é Barry Lyndon (1975). Linda obra saída de uma novela de William Makepeace Thackeray. Apesar de ser pouco conhecido, o filme é considerado por muito dos fãs de Kubrick, entre eles Martin Scorsese, como seu melhor trabalho. Pois nele é perfeitamente visível o seu perfeccionismo, característica marcante em sua carreira. Barry Lyndon, interpretado magistralmente por Ryan O'Neal, é uma espécie de "talentosa fraude" que inevitavelmente é expulso de onde quer que se meta. A fotografia do filme, dirigida por John Alcott - trabalhando sob a orientação técnica de Kubrick - é outro momento inesquecível. Kubrick usou lentes criadas pela NASA para poder filmar alguns interiores. Detalhe: iluminados apenas com velas. Mesmo com todo o cuidado da produção, Barry Lyndon fracassou nos Estados Unidos, mas fez relativo sucesso na Europa. Levou quatro estatuetas douradas, mas de novo o admirável trabalho de Stanley como diretor não foi reconhecido pela maioria votante. Ele voltaria a ter um novo sucesso mundial com o clássico O Iluminado (1980) (The Shining), adaptação da obra de Stephen King. A história de uma família que passa uma temporada em um hotel nas montanhas até hoje faz sucesso onde quer que seja exibida. Quase no final dos anos 1980, Kubrick ressurgiria dando ênfase a guerra. Dessa vez a do Vietnã. Saída do livro de Gustav Hasford, Full Metal Jacket (br: Nascido Para Matar), de 1987, quase que uma versão "kubrickiana" de Apocalypse Now. O filme é praticamente dividido em duas partes: a preparação para a guerra e o ambiente de combate. Kubrick disse que ficou frustrado com o fato de que antes da estréia do filme dois outros longas sobre o tema já tinham sido lançados com sucesso: The Killing Fields (br: Os Gritos do Silêncio), de 1984, e Platoon, de 1986. Ainda como destaque da produção está o imenso set erguido em Londres para a batalha final. Final de carreira Do seu último longa-metragem até Eyes Wide Shut (br: De Olhos Bem Fechados), de 1999, passou-se um longo período sem nada assinado por Stanley. Lançado em 1999, o filme protagonizado pelo (até então) casal número um dos Estados Unidos, causou uma grande comoção entre os amantes da sétima arte. Tom Cruise e Nicole Kidman interpretam um casal em crise e foi adaptada de romance escrito por Arthur Schnitzler, chamado Traumnovelle. Dois anos foi o período de filmagem, tempo que o perfeccionismo de Kubrick achou necessário para a conclusão do filme, mas não o necessário para agradar à crítica e público. Kubrick faleceu enquanto dormia, devido a um ataque cardíaco, no dia 7 de março de 1999, não testemunhando a fria recepção que seu último trabalho obteve. O último projeto cinematográfico em que esteve envolvido, mas que por questões de saúde não dirigiu, foi AI:Inteligência Artificial, de Steven Spielberg. Encontra-se sepultado em Childwickbury Manor, Hertfordshire na Inglaterra. Filmografia ' Documentários de curta-metragem:' Prêmios e indicações Oscar * Melhores efeitos especiais ** 1968 – 2001: A Space Odyssey * Melhor Direção de Arte * Melhor Fotografia * Melhor Trilha Sonora * Melhor Figurino ** 1975 - "Barry Lyndon" ; Indicações * Melhor diretor ** 1964 – Dr. Strangelove ** 1968 – 2001: A Space Odyssey ** 1971 – A Clockwork Orange ** 1975 – Barry Lyndon * Melhor filme ** 1964 – Dr. Strangelove ** 1971 – A Clockwork Orange ** 1975 – Barry Lyndon * Melhor roteiro ** 1964 – Dr. Strangelove ** 1968 – 2001: A Space Odyssey ** 1971 – A Clockwork Orange ** 1987 – Full Metal Jacket Globo de Ouro ; Indicações * Melhor filme ** 1971 – A Clockwork Orange ** 1975 – Barry Lyndon Festival de Veneza * Leão de Ouro pela contribuição ao cinema Director's Guild of America * Prêmio pelo conjunto da obra (1997) Prêmio Luchino Visconti * Prêmio pela contribuição ao cinema (1988) Ligações externas * * Categoria:Judeus dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Cineastas dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Especialistas em efeitos especiais premiados com o Óscar Categoria:BAFTA de melhor realizador Categoria:Globo de Ouro de melhor filme de drama Categoria:Cineastas premiados no Festival de Veneza Categoria:Naturais de Nova Iorque (cidade) Categoria:BAFTA Los Angeles Britannia Award Categoria:BAFTA Fellowship Award Categoria:Leão de Ouro de carreira